


How She Carried On

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-17
Updated: 2000-09-17
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Lydia is faced with the beginning of the process of pressing charges against her uncle. (Sequel to "End of Innocence")





	1. How She Carried On

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

How She Carried On

by AJ

Notes: This is a sequel to End of the Innocence. Same thing goes for this one, as did the last part of that one, it deals with a serious subject matter. IMO. The song, Wash Away Those Years belongs to Creed.

Disclaimer: A girl can dream, right?

Summary: Lydia is faced with the beginning of the process of pressing charges against her uncle.

> She came calling  
>  One early morning  
>  She showed her crown of thorns  
>    
> 

"We're here for you, Lydia. You don't have to be scared. You've got us, we're your family now." Roni said in an extremely supportive manner as they waited just outside of the Oval Office.

"They won't believe me. Why would they? Why are the cops going to take my word for what happened? I'm just some pregnant kid."

"An honest, loving, caring kid. A kid who was forced into something, by someone she thought she could trust. And you're forgetting who you have on your side."

"Who?" Lydia asked as the doors of the Oval Office opened, and Abbey and Jed were revealed.

"Are you ready?" Abbey asked as she walked over to Lydia and put a hand on her back.

With an extreme look of fright, Lydia stood and said, "I hope so."

> She whispered softly  
>  To tell a story  
>  About how she had been wronged
> 
> As she lay lifeless  
>  He stole her innocence  
> 

"It's okay. Take your time." A young female police officer said gently to Lydia.

"The first time was a little over a month ago." Lydia's fear was detected in her shaky voice that was barely above a whisper.

A long, uncomfortable silence fell over the office as Lydia paused. It was evident, by the pained expression on her face, which she was forcing herself to relive those moments in time that she'd sooner just forget.

"The first week that I lived with him, everything was fine. Nothing out of the normal. Then..." Lydia trailed off as she discovered her voice was not cooperating with herself.

Physically collapsing into Abbey, who was sitting right next to her on the couch, Lydia slowly began to find the strength to continue.

"One day, he came home from a party. He wasn't drunk, but I could tell that he had had a little to drink. He... he stumbled into my room, where I was watching TV. He laid down on my bed... out of no where, he just began to... he... he started to kiss me. I backed away from him, but he cornered me somehow." As tears threatened her composure, Lydia took a break.

In a motherly fashion, Abbey had Lydia wrapped up in her arms. Running her fingers through Lydia's hair, Abbey placed a tender kiss on the top of Lydia's head.

"Whether you can, or cannot continue, we are right here, right where you need us." Abbey whispered into Lydia's ear.

Taking a deep breath, Lydia began again. "I told him no. I told him to back away, but the more I protested, the stronger he came on... I don't really remember much more of what happened that time, because I ended up fainting. But it happened then, and time and again, it happened." Lydia placed a hand on her stomach.

"About a month and a half later, I found out I was pregnant... He's the only one... I never... he's the only one, it has to be his." The tears that had been pushed back finally found the light of day, as they flooded Lydia's face.

> And this is how she carried on
> 
> Well I guess she closed her eyes  
>  And just imagined everything's alright  
>  But she could not hide her tears  
>  'Cause they were sent to wash away those years.

Lydia looked around the room to see the loving, supportive eyes of Abbey, Jed, Roni, and the two police officers, before she closed her own eyes.

By some small miracle of grace, Lydia, for the first time in at least two months, was able to fall asleep with ease. Once she had, Abbey slipped the girl out of her arms, and laid her down on the couch.

"So?" Abbey asked as she walked over, to the side of her husband and the two police officers.

"From here, we will take what she said, and get it typed up into an affidavit. When she signs it, then we will be able to get a warrant for his arrest." Stated the older male cop.

"How long will it take?" Jed asked as he threw an arm around his wife.

"We can have the affidavit done in an hour or so, and after Ms. Hampton signs it, we can have the warrant soon after, Mr. President."

"Thank you." Jed reached a hand out to the two police officers and shook their hands.

"You are welcome. Sir, Ma'am." The older male cop nodded his head. "If you'll excuse us, we can go back to the station and start the paperwork."

"Thank you." Abbey said as the two officers walked out of the office.

TBC...

  

  


	2. How She Carried On 2

How She Carried On

by AJ

> My anger's violent  
>  But still I'm silent  
>  When tragedy strikes at home  
>    
> 

"No!" Lydia cried out as she was taken out of dreamland.

"It's okay, Lydia. It's just me. I'm sorry if I woke you." Roni moved her wheelchair an inch closer to the girl.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scream." Lydia said softly as she sat up on her bed.

"It's okay." Roni replied with a smile. "If I were you, I'd scream at the top of my lungs."

Lydia made no comment, she just gave Roni a look, saying, 'I wish I could,' and then quickly turned her eyes to her opening bedroom door.

"Lydia?" Jed's voice was quiet, as he wasn't sure if the girl was awake or asleep.

"In here, Dad." Roni replied as she realized Lydia did not hear her name being called out.

Stepping into the room, with the female police officer from earlier, Jed said, "Lydia," once more, this time gaining her attention.

"I'm sorry, what?" Came Lydia.

"The officer, here, needs you to sign these papers, before we can move on to the next step."

Lydia took the papers from the officer and as she closed her eyes, she pressed the pen to the piece of paper. Pulling the pen away, without signing, Lydia looked up and said, "I'm sorry, but... I can't. He's my uncle."

> I know this decadence  
>  Is shared by millions  
>  Remember you're not alone

"Lydia?" Abbey entered the room and crossed over to the 16-year-old girl sitting on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Abbey. I tried. I tried to sign it... but I couldn't... I can't."

"Jed," Abbey turned to her husband. "Can you give me a minute alone with Lydia?"

Jed gave his wife a soft, knowing look, as he silently exited the room, along with his youngest daughter and the female police officer.

"I tried," Lydia cried.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay. You'll be able to do it in time, when you are ready. Not before."

>   
>  Well if you just close your eyes  
>  And just imagine everything's alright  
>  But do not hide y our tears  
>  'Cause they were sent to wash away those years  
>  Well if you just close your eyes  
>  And just imagine everything's alright  
>  But do not hide your tears  
>  'Cause they were sent to wash away those years  
>  Maybe we can wash away those years

"I just want everything to be okay, Abbey. I want to forget what happened to me. I want to pretend it will all be okay. How does signing those papers make it okay? Tell me, please, and I'll sign."

"They may not make things okay. In fact, they will make things harder, for now. But if you don't sign, then your uncle will not get what he deserves. He will not go to jail, where he belongs."

"So I should sign?"

"Not if you aren't ready, baby. You have to be ready. And when you are, I'll be here for you, to help you. We all will be... Jed, Roni, Zoey... we're all here for you. No matter what you decide."

After a long pause filled with the two hugging each other, Lydia asked, "Why does it seem that no matter what choice I make, I'm only hurting myself?"

"Because it's life. And because you're looking at this from a short-term prospective. In the long run, I believe you know what choice is better, cause you're a smart young woman."

>   
>  For we have crossed many oceans  
>  And we labor in between  
>  In life there are many quotients  
>  And I hope I find the mean  
> 

"Okay." Lydia moved out of her room and in to the living room area of the residence. "I'm ready to sign."

The three people occupying the room ceased their conversation, and provided their undivided attention to the two people who just entered the room. But more importantly, to the one person who just took a giant step for herself, and any future would-be victims of this rapist.

"Are you sure?" Jed asked as he stood up.

"No, I'm not sure. But I am determined. I do not want this to ruin me. I don't want him to ruin me, or anyone else."

"Good for you, Lydia. Good for you." Roni chanted from her wheelchair.

Taking the few steps that stood between her and the papers, Lydia bent over, and signed the papers with the blind faith that her future will only be better. A single tear falling from her eye as she did.

>   
>  Well if you just close your eyes  
>  And just imagine everything's alright  
>  But do not hide your tears  
>  'Cause they were sent to wash away those years  
>  Well if you just close your eyes  
>  And just imagine everything's alright  
>  But do not hide your tears  
>  'Cause they were sent to wash away those years  
>  Maybe we can wash away those years  
>  I hope that you can wash away those years.

THE END


End file.
